


First Time

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Hair-pulling, M/M, cumdrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 10





	First Time

Dom's stomach was in knots it was his first time having sex with another guy and he was very anxious.

Luckly he chose the right guy to have sex with, his guitarist Adam Warrington they had been dating for 6 months and this was the first time Dom would have anal intercourse with him.

Dom lay naked sprawled out on the king sized bed of a hotel room Adam had him pinned down to the bed squirming under his strong grasp.

"Your so fucking beautiful darling,"Adam spoke.

"I am so lucky to be the guy that will take your anal virginity,"he said with a growl as he began to coat his hardned member with lube. 

"Please be gentle,"Dom wined.

"Dont worry darling I will be gentle I want you to feel comfterable the more lube I use the less it will hurt now turn around so I can prep you,"Adam replied.

Adam coated his fingers in lube and gently inserted two into Dom's virgin hole moving them in and out.

"Ohhh hmmm this feels realy good,"Dom moaned.

"Thats good to hear are you ready for more,"Adam asked.

"Yes I think I am ready for your cock,"Dom wimpred.

"Allright I will start off slow first,"Adam replied as he slowly inserted his large member into Dom's tight boy pussy.

"Ohhh fook your huge,"Dom cried out as tears started to form in his green eyes.

Adam grinned and abruptly began to thrust into Dom hitting his throbing prostate each time. 

"Fook Adam it feels so good make me your whore faster faster,"Dom groaned.

Adam smirked and pounded into the boy harder pulling at his messy brown locks causing Dom to throw his head back and moan. 

"I am going to cum Adam," Dom screamed.

"Not yet baby,"Adam cautioned as he rammed his large dick into Dom's hole one last time.

"Ok now cum,"Adam groaned as he and Dom finished together. 

As Adam pulled out and removed the condom Dom collapsed next to him.

"That was amazing,"Dom spoke as he reached for Adam's used condom puting it up to his lips and drinking his warm semen accidentally spilling some on the bed.

"I am glad you enjoyed it darling,"Adam said with a smile as he held Dom close pressing warm kisses into his lips.

♥FIN♥


End file.
